trick and treat
by Kumi ZatMine
Summary: Cuando Miku visita a su abuela tendra que enfrentarse a un mundo de pesadillas que esta ligado a su pasado y con dos gemelos que no son lo que aparentan ser.Basada en la cancion de trick and treat de los gemelos kagamine.Porfavor entren.
1. Partida

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno me alegra que estén leyendo mi historia y como sabran los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus propietarios y este es mi primer fic. La historia esta basada en la canción de trick and treat de los gemelos kagamine.**

**:**

**Primer cap:Partida**

Hija despierta ya es hora-dijo una mujer mientras agitaba a su hija que estaba envuelta en sabanas dentro de su cama al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos con demasiado sueño-MIKU YA DESPIERTA , YA ES HORA!

Hora de que?-pregunto la peliverde una tanto molesta pues la habían despertado de golpe

Como que hora de que?-pregunto la mujer un tanto extrañada-es hora de que te levantes , hagas tus maletas para irte con tu abuela

_Es cierto se me había olvidado por completo , hoy ire a visitar a mi abuela , dios mi mejor me levanto ya_- pensó para si misma la peliverde al mismo tiempo en que salía de un salto de su cama.

Date prisa falta poco para que te vallas- dijo la madre de Miku mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Miku saco de su ropero un hermoso vestido blanco , que le llegaba asta los tobillos , se lo puso y se amarro un liston color miel en la cintura , se puso dos zapatillas del mismo color de este , luego tomo dos maletas que estaban encima de su ropero las lleno de ropa , que por cierto eran todas hermosas , vestidos con volados de todo tipo de colores y zapatos que combinaban con cada vestido , collares , pendientes y muchos otros tipos de joyas. Cuando las maletas estaban listas las tomo de la agarraderas y salió de la habitación .

Madre estoy lista-dijo la peliverde cuando bajaba las escaleras azotando las maletas que realmente pesaban mucho.

Te ayudo?-pregunto la mujer al ver que la chica luchaba por intentar levantarlas.

No gracias-respondio Miku mientras seguía bajando las escaleras. Cuando por fin llego al final de estas tropezó , por el peso de las maletas , cayendo al suelo. Frente a ella se apareció una mano que al parecer le ofrecia su ayuda , ella la acepto podiendo asi levantarse.

Gracias..mmmm - agradecio Miku pero no conocía a aquel tipo por lo cual tampoco sabia su nombre y no supo que decir

Shion Kaito –respondio aquel hombre al ver que la chica no tenia ni idea de cual era su nombre-soy el chofer de su abuela , supongo que usted es la señorita Miku no es asi?

La chica solo asintió.

Vengo a recogerla para llevarla con ella y si me permite llevare sus maletas-dijo el peliazul agarrando las maletas de las agarraderas.

De acuerdo pero ten cuidado hay cosas frágiles hay dentro-dijo la peliverde refiriéndose a una muñeca de porcelana que llevaba dentro de una maleta pues era el regalo de su madre ase 10 años en cumpleaños numero 6 y le encantaba llevarla con ella.

El peliazul solo asintió al mismo tiempo que salía de la gran mansión y Miku por detrás.

Kaito subio las maletas en la parte de atrás del carruaje y ayudo a subir a la peliverde.

Listo nos vamos –dijo el peliazul mientras arreaba al caballo para que avanzara , este solo relincho y avanzo directo a la casa de la abuela de Miku.

En el camino Miku se quedo dormida pero en sus sueños había dos muñecos de trapo con ojos de botón y cabello rubio , sus bocas estaban cosidas y tenían unas enormes sonrisas en ellas , la verdad los muñecos se veían tétricos .

MIKU….. MIKU…..MIKU….-decian dos voces al unisor en susurros –MIKU…MIKU…..

MIKU!-grito kaito-esta bien? Esta sudando

La chica se despertó de golpe se puso su mano en el pecho sintiendo como su corazón latia con mucha intensidad luego llevo su mano hacia su frente y pudo ver que estaba sudando demasiado , suspiro se acomodo la falda y se seco la frente con un trapo de estaba a lado de ella.

Que sucedió?-pregunto la peliverde

Bueno en cuanto llegamos aquí intente despertarla pero en peso a gritar y a moverse desesperadamente la verdad es que tarde demasiado tiempo en despertarla , esta usted bien?- volvió a preguntar el peliazul

Si-asintio Miku-mejor entramos no quiero hacer esperar a mi abuela

Claro-dijo Kaito bajando las maletas del carruaje.

Subieron las inmensas escaleras que los conducían a la puerta principal Kaito abrió la puerta para que Miku pudiese pasar.

La chica observo cada detalle de la casa asta que pudo ver a su abuela sentada en un balcón de al fondo , la mujer se volteo y vio a la chica en la puerta.

Querida al fin llegas-dijo la mujer levantándose de la silla y encaminándose hacia la peliverde-pero ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-dijo la anciana refiriéndose al peliazul.

Bueno es que…..-dijo Miku pero en ese instante Kaito la interrumpió

Lo siento no pensé que ubieramos tardado tanto-dijo Kaito algo desconcertado

Bueno eso no importa-dijo la anciana-Luka y Haku por favor lleven a mi nieta a la habitación que le prepare.

Las chicas asintieron tomaron cada una , una maleta.

Por aquí por favor-dijeron ambas al unisor , subieron las escaleras y Miku fue detrás de ellas.

Es aquí-dijo la pelirosado mientras abria la puerta. MIku paseo la vista por su nuevo cuarto.

Es precisa gracias-dijo la chica feliz pues la habitación era hermosa ; las paredes eran blancas y había una gran ventana al fondo a la derecha de ella había una gran cama y a los lados de ella habían 2 buros en la , de lado derecho de la puerta había un ropero de madera y de lado izquierdo un tocador , había una alfombra roja en forma de corazón en el suelo, en las paredes habían cuadros de flores y campos y también había uno de su abuela , su madre y ella.

Las chicas hicieron una reverencia ante la peliverde y salieron del cuarto. Miku se recostó en la cama , estaba realmente agotado , no había un razón en especifica pero tenia sueño y al final se quedo dormida.

:

**Ya se que este cap es muy chico y la verdad nada interesante pero es mi primer fic pero los otros serán mas largos y mucho mas interesantes gracias por leer mi torpe cap dejen sus reviews y cuídense.**


	2. Caos

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno nuevamente gracias por leer mi historia y los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus propietarios bla bla bla disfrútenlo**

**:**

**Segundo cap:Caos**

Miku abrió sus ojos uno por uno se levanto de la cama , se sentía mareada le dolía la cabeza y era como si el mundo le diera vueltas , se apoyo en el buro y luego retomo el control de su cuerpo se dio cuenta que era media noche y tenia algo de hambre.

He dormido tanto?-Se pregunto a si misma se tapo con una manta que estaba encima de su cama y bajo ; intento dar con la cocina pero la mansión era inmensa y se perdió ; en el camino encontró una gran puerta y por curiosidad decidió entrar , abrió la puerta se asomo y vio que no era la cocina pero era un habitación un tanto a cogedora parecía una biblioteca o quizá una estudio visualizo cada detalle de la habitación , había un escritorio con retratos , lapiceros , libretas y una estatuilla de la torre Eiffel , detrás del escritorio había una silla alta y acolchonada enfrente había dos sillas mas simples , alrededor de la habitación había libreros ; paseo su mira por todo el aula y vio que al fondo de la habitación había un retrato con una pequeña niña abrazando a dos muñecos de cabello rubio pero ¡SI ERAN AQUELLOS MUÑECOS QUE HABIA VISTO EN SU SUEÑO , ESOS MUÑECOS TAN TERRORIFICOS Y TAN DIABOLICOS!

¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy yo?-se pregunto a si misma Miku-si soy yo-se respondió ella misma-pero…¿Qué hago yo con eso muñecos?¿tendrá relación con mi sueño?

En verdad eres mala te olvidaste de nosotros por completo , por completo…POR COMPLETO-dijeron dos voces sombrías al unisór ; Miku volteo a todos lados intentando hallar al dueño de esa voz pero no encontró a nadie y salió corriendo despavorizada directo hacia su cuarto en cuanto entro se acostó en la cama echa bola y cubriéndose con la manta entonces hay cayo en la cuenta de que aquellas voces eran las misma que le hablaban en su sueño y se seguía preguntando porque estaba ella en esa foto con aquellos muñecos que causaban terror al instante , se acurruco aun mas pues ahora el miedo era mayor.

A la mañana siguiente la peligris entro a la recamara de Miku y abrió las cortina de las ventanas.

Haku que es lo que haces?-pregunto la peliverde molesta

Señorita lo siento pero su abuela la llama quiere verla ahora-dijo Haku-esta en su estudio

_Su estudio ¿será aquel cuarto de anoche? Lo mejor será averiguar_-pensó Miku para si misma.

Si en un minuto voy-dijo la peliverde con curiosidad de saber si era aquel cuarto o no el de anoche pero lo que realmente interesaba era ¿por que había un retrato de ella abrazando a dos muñecos tan diabólicos y sombrios?

De acuerdo-dijo Haku, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

Miku se vistió rápidamente pues la curiosidad la mataba ; tomo un lindo vestido aquamarin que combinaba con su cabello , era largo y le llegaba asta los pies y unas zapatillas blancas se amarro el cabello y salió directo al estudio de su abuela pero para asegurarse de que la habitación de anoche era la misma a la que se dirigía ahora decidió preguntar.

Mmmm….¿Luka?-pregunto Miku mientras entraba a la sala de estar

¿Si? Señorita-respondió la pelirosado

¿Dónde esta el estudio de mi abuela?-pregunto la peliverde algo apenada por no conocer ni su propia casa aunque era de su abuela también era como si fuera suya pero es que la casa era tan inmensa.

Pues sube las escaleras recorre todo el pasillo hasta topar con pared luego a mano izquierda igual lo recorre todo y da vuelta a la derecha baja unas escaleras y la ultima puerta es el despacho de su abuela-dijo Luka confundiendo a la chica pero aunque la explicación fuese confusa era casi un hecho de que aquella habitación se trataba de la de anoche

De acuerdo gracias-dijo Miku con una leve sonrisa y salió de la sala.

La peliverde memorizó toda la explicación de Luka pero la verdad es que se había guiado por es recorrido que había hecho anoche hasta que llego a aquella puerta donde había sufrido el peor miedo de su vida , la verdad es que todavía no sabia si era el estudio de su abuela pero algo dentro de ella le decía que si era , con algo de miedo tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro muy lentamente entro dando unos cortos pasos , examino toda la habitación y aquel recuadro de ella y esos muñecos ya no estaba vio a su abuela sentada detrás del escritorio en una silla acolchonada.

MMM….abuela querías verme?-pregunto la peliverde si dejar de ver la pared donde se suponía que estaba el retrato

Si-respondió la anciana-pasa algo con la pared?-pregunto la abuela de Miku desconcertada.

O no nada-dijo Miku nerviosa no sabia si contarle sobre a noche o no pero prefirió callar e investigar mas sobre lo ocurrido-bueno y para que me llamaste?

Bueno pues este lugar no es muy divertido para ti y pensé que quizá te gustaría mañana ir a pasear al bosque con el joven Kaito …claro que el ira solo como protección-respondió la mujer. Miku estaba feliz aunque tan solo había pasado un día desde que llego con su abuela se había aburrida mucho y salir de la gran mansión podría hacerle encontrar sentido a todo lo que tenia que ver con su sueño y aquel retrato .

Si me encantaría-dijo la chica con algo de entusiasmo-gracias-dijo la peliverde y salió del estudio.

Hizo de nuevo el recorrido hasta llegar a su cuarto se recostó en la cama y pensó en lo sucedido anoche tenia miedo pero curiosidad y aunque presentía que algo malo pasaría no le importo quería saber mas acerca de lo que pasaba en la casa de su abuela. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana vio el inmenso bosque apretó los puños , decidida a encontrar el secreto que escondían los muñecos luego vio que aun era demasiado temprano y decidió salir a caminar en el jardín de la gran mansión se alejo de la ventana y salió de su habitación bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal vio que su abuela la miraba.

A donde vas?-pregunto la anciana con un todo acusativo

Solo saldré a caminar en el jardín-respondió la peliverde

De acuerdo-dijo la anciana tomando una taza de te

La chica salió por la puerta principal hacia el jardín dio como 5 vueltas y luego se recostó en el pasto mirando hacia el gran , hermoso y azul cielo , su mente estaba echa un caos pensaba en los muñecos y en todo lo que podían ser.

Serán demonios? Almas vagantes? Que diablos son? Sean lo que sean yo lo descubriré-pensó la peliverde dispuesta a allar el "secreto"

:

**Si ya se que es tonta mi historia pero bueno lo ago por gusto y si no es mucha molestia por favor déjenme un review se los ruego**

**Bueno bye cuídense . **


	3. Fin

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno les traigo aquí la continuación de este fic ya se que me he tardado mucho pero bueno disfrútenlo.**

**Tercer cap: Fin**

:

Miku estaba tirada en la hierva del jardín , los pensamientos que tenia sobre aquellos muñecas la envolvían por completo.

Basta ya!-dijo la chica decida para luego levantarse del pasto y sacudir su vestido-no puedo estar pensando solo en ellos , es enfermo , pero como despejo mi mente? A ya se , dibujare!- exclamo la peliverde y entro a la casa , subió las escaleras asta llegar a su habitación , abrió uno de los cajones de los buros que estaban a un lado de su cama y de el saco una libreta de dibujos y una caja que contenía crayolas , acuarelas , acrílicos etc. Luego salió de su cuarto e hizo el mismo recorrido y salió al patio , de nuevo.

Se acostó bocabajo en el pasto y puso enfrente la libreta de dibujo y la caja , luego abrió esta y saco las acuarelas ,comenzó con trazos pequeños y luego mas grandes y definidos. Pinto todo tipo de cosas: arboles , pájaros , nubes , garabatos y muchas otras cosas pero cuando se le acabaron las ideas se levanto del pasto y miro , a través de una de las ventanas de la gran mansión , un reloj de cuerda que indicaba que eran las 4:30 pm.

Había pasado la mitad del día dibujando que ni siquiera comió , pero su abuela tampoco la llamo para que entrara , así que guardo los acuarelas en la caja y entro a la mansión.

Abuelo?-pregunto la chica entrando a la cocina y vio que la mujer estaba sentada en una de las sillas frente a la mesa.

Si querida?-respondió con una pregunta si quitar los ojos de un pequeño libro que tenia en las manos.

Pues es que ya paso la hora de comer y no me llamaste-respondió la peliverde.

Si , lo siento es que estabas tan entretenida dibujando que no quise distraerte y como casi no haces nada aquí no quise cortarte las inspiración-dijo la abuela algo dramática mientras veía a la chica sosteniendo el libro-ya quieres comer?

No , aun no mejor seguiré dibujando-le respondió Miku a su abuela dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

Mmmm que mas puedo dibujar?-se pregunto así mismas mientras recorría el transcurso a su habitación-ya se el cofre que me regalo mi tía no , mejor mi cuarto no , ya se…-dijo la ultima frase en el mismo instante en el que paro de caminar , en medio del pasillo-la muñeca que me regalo mama!

Siguió caminando un poco mas rápido hasta que llego a su habitación , abrió la puerta y hay se quedo inmóvil al ver tal evento.

Pero que…-dijo al ver su mas preciada muñeca en el piso , con la cara destrozada , el vestido roto , el cabello echo un nudo , ella no lo podía creer. Se dejo caer en el piso , por tal echo pero mas que nada era porque no encontraba una respuesta que pudiera explicar que la muñeca , la cual estaba dentro del armario , allá salido sola y se hubiera echo tal masacre en si misma , era obvio que alguien había ocasionado eso pero las sirvientas eran buena gente y no tenían un porque de hacerlo , Kaito casi nunca estaba dentro de la casa y por lo tanto el no había sido , su abuela , bueno era su abuela ella no podía haberlo echo.

Luego de que su cabeza dio mil vueltas , se dispuso a recoger las partes , que antes habían conformado la cara de la antigua muñeca , y los tiro en un basurero , luego hiso lo mismo con el cabello y lo que restaba de la muñeca igual.

Que fue lo que paso?-se pregunto en susurro para luego recostarse en su cama-la muñeca no fue destrozada sola y creo saber quien fue..

Después de eso se levanto de la cama y fue de nuevo al jardín hay siguió pintando cualquier cosa que se le venia a la cabeza pero ahora lo hacia con rabio y no solo era por lo de la muñeca si no también lo que había soportado desde que llego hay.

Así pasaron y ya era noche y decido que ya era hora de dejar de dibujar , metió los acuarelas en la caja y cerro la libreta , ya no le importo si los dibujos se mezclaban o se arruinaban.

Entro a la casa y subió a su cuarto en cuanto llego a el metió la caja , con todo su material para dibujar y la libreta de dibujo , en el cajón de uno de sus buros tomo una de las pijamas que estaba dentro del ropero y se la puso distendió la cama se metió en ella dispuesta a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente entro Haku a despertarla , como siempre.

Gracias Haku-agradeció la peliverde por haberla despertarla y la peligris hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Miku se paro de la cama y se puso un vestido negro con cuello de tortuga , de manga larga , le llegaba a las rodillas , debajo llevaba unas mallas igual , negras , cerca del cuello su puso un broche en forma de flor de color rojo y para terminar unos zapatos de meter negros. La verdad para salir al bosque iba muy… como decirlo? Gótica?

Amor ya estas…-dijo la anciana abriendo la puerta del cuarto de la chica pero al ver como iba vestida no pudo terminar la oración-por que vas vestida así , si vas al bosque?

Solo quise vestirme así hoy-respondió la peliverde mirándose en el espejo-nos vamos?-pregunto dando media vuelta para mirar a su abuela.

Si-respondió -llamare a Kaito-dijo sin mas y salió de la habitación.

Miku se volvió al espejo y termino de cepillarse el cabello luego se miro por ultima vez en este y salió de su cuarto , bajo las escaleras y fue hasta la puerta principal y hay la aguardaban Kaito y su abuela.

Kaito cuida de ella-le ordeno la abuela de Miku a Kaito-y tu amor diviértete.

Eso hare-respondió la peliverde

Adiós cielo-se despidió la anciana abrazando a Miku.

Adiós...abuela-contesto la chica , pero su despedida fue mas bien un "adiós para siempre" bueno al menos así lo hizo sentir.

Kaito le ofreció ayuda para subir al carruaje y ella acepto , ya arriba se acomodo y el peliazul se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente del carruaje luego arreo al caballo para que este avanzara en camino al bosque.

Durante todo el recorrido , Miku se sintió intranquila , nerviosa , tenia miedo pero no sabia el porque , le temblaban las manos , Kaito se dio cuenta y en varias ocasiones le pregunto si estaba bien o si quería regresar pero sus respuestas fueron: no me pasa nada y quiero ir al bosque. Pero hubiera sido mejor que regresaran , porque quizá ese camina la llevaría a su..Fin.

:

**Hasta aquí este cap espero que les allá gustado y perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo pero ya lo acabe y pues gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Bye , cuídense **


	4. Adios

**Hola de nuevo chicos!**

**Gracias a los que están leyendo mi historia , y por ahora nada esta claro.**

**Solo les digo que este cap lo disfruten .**

**:**

**Cuarto cap: Adios**

A Miku las manos le seguían temblando , su angustia cada vez era mayor. De pronto el carruaje se paro y Kaito bajo de el para abrirle la puerta a la peliverde.

Llegamos-dijo ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a bajar a la de los ojos verdes y esta acepto.

Gracias-dijo Miku ya parada en el piso.

Bueno señorita a donde quiere ir?-dijo Kaito demasiado formal.

No me digas señorita-dijo la chica de pelo verde viendo el bosque-dime Miku.

Pero usted es mi…-dijo , pero en ese momento Miku lo interrumpió.

Ama?-el chico asintió-en todo caso esa seria mi abuela , así que por favor dime Miku.

De acuerdo , Miku a donde quieres ir-dijo el peliazul alzando la voz mientras pronunciaba en nombre de la de ojos verdes.

Mmmm , quiero recorrer los mas que se pueda del bosque-dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa en la boca y volviéndose al chico.

Pues así será-dijo Kaito que también sonreía.

Recorrieron casi todo el bosque , Miku estaba muy feliz , se divertía bastante y Kaito también pero el seguía con su porte de un empleado. Le dieron como 5 o 6 vueltas a una pequeña parte del bosque , pues era demasiado grande para recorrerlo todo , asta que ya no pudieron mas , pues los pies ya les dolían.

Kaito me gustaría descansar-dijo la chica cojeando un poco , la razón era que ya no aguantaba los pies y al parecer estaba lastimada.

De acuerdo –respondió el peliazul-¿estas bien? –pregunto al darse cuenta de que la peliverde cojeaba.

Si es solo que me arde un poco el tobillo , es todo-respondió Miku , un poco agachada , agarrándose el tobillo y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Deberíamos sentarnos y ver que sucede no crees?-la chica asintió y Kaito en ese instante puso uno de los brazos de Miku alrededor de su espalda dándole a entender que se apoyara en el para así poder caminar mejor y eso hizo ella.

Fueron hacia el árbol mas cercano y ya ahí Kaito ayudo a la peliverde a sentarse junto a este y el fue hasta la pierna lastimada de Miku.

Bien , veamos que sucedió-dijo el peliazul sentándose en el pasto para poder levantar un poco la pierna de la de ojos verdes , ella gemía un poco por el dolor, y el al ver esto intento hacerlo con mas cuidado , pero al levantar la pierna de Miku de tal modo de que el pudiera ver que sucedió vio que una de las mayas de Miku estaba rota y que de ese agujero se veía un poco de sangre .

Desde cuando empezaste a sentir dolor?-pregunto el chico sin quitar los ojos de la herida.

Ase rato , pero pensé que no era nada hasta que me empezó a arder mas-respondió la de ojos verdes con unas lagrimas en los ojos , en verdad le dolía.

Pues tienes una herida , no creo que sea profunda pero necesito limpiarte-el chico bajo la pierda de Miku con mucho cuida dejándola así en el pasto y luego se levanto-iré al carruaje , ahí hay agua y de paso traeré algo de comida.

No , Kaito no me dejes aquí sola-rogo Miku pero el chico puso una cara de confusión.

Pero tengo que ir por el agua-la chica negó con la cabeza-vamos , no tardare solo son 2 minutos.

Entonces , llévame contigo-el chico estaba aun mas confundido pues Miku normalmente no era miedosa.

Estas lastimada del tobillo , si voy yo solo traeré el agua , te limpiare y podremos ir al carruaje para irnos a la mansión-Miku volvió a negar con la cabeza-Miku tienes miedo de algo? , aquí no hay osos , ni nada por el estilo.

No tengo miedo de osos ni nada , es solo…..-la chica no sabia como explicarlo-es solo que …no quiero estar sola y ya.

Miku no tardare lo prometo-el chico dio media vuelta encaminándose al carruaje.

Por favor Kaito no me dejes sola….-volvió a rogar la de cabellos verdes apenas en susurros pero Kaito no la escucho y el siguió adelante.

La chica vio como Kaito desaparecía entre los arboles y cuando ella lo dejo de ver se empezó a sentir mas intranquila , empezó a frotar sus manos proclamando nervios , en cuestión de segundos comenzó a sudar de la desesperación y detrás de ella empezó a oír que alguien susurraba su nombre.

MIKU…MIKU….MIKU-cuando la chica se fijo en la voz que susurraba se dio cuenta que era la misma voz que le había hablado en aquel sueño que tubo , exactamente el día que llego a la mansión. El miedo la invadió por completo y como si en su tobillo no tuviera nada se levanto y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo , adentrándose en lo mas profundo del bosque.

Cuando el cansancio ya no le permitió seguir corriendo se apoyo en un árbol para poder recuperar la respiración , en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había podido salir corriendo con el tobillo lastimado cuando antes ni siquiera había podido caminar bien. Alzo la pierna del tobillo herido y giro su cabeza para poder ver si ya no estaba lastimada y efectivamente como por arte de magia la herida estaba curada , Miku estaba mas espantada que antes.

Se percato de que estaba perdida y que no sabia donde estaba , empezó a caminar con pasos lentos y pequeños , como un perro en territorio ajeno , desconfiado. Miku quería retroceder y volver al árbol donde Kaito la había dejado pero sentía la urgencia de seguir caminando hacia el frente , de pronto vio una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos así que fue hacia ella. Se poso frente a la puerta y llamo varias veces a la casa pero nadie respondió así que decidió entrar.

Hola , hay alguien aquí?-pregunto la chica para ver si alguien respondía pero en vez de eso vio a dos personas de entre las sombras y ahí se quedo inmóvil.

:

**Y como me quedo?**

**Si , este cap me tarde menos en subirlo que los otro , pero perdón si no me quedo muy bien es que estoy en semana de exámenes y tengo que estudiar , hacer la pila de tareas y bueno se me va algo la inspiración pero igual espero que les guste y dejen reviews.**

**Bye , cuídense.**


End file.
